Athletes are constantly striving to improve their performances. Unfortunately, this results in pain while attempting to improve their performances. When an athlete strikes an object, such as a ball or puck with an object such as a club, bat or stick, shock and vibration results. Not only does this sometimes cause pain and damage to the athlete's bones and joints, the unwanted shock and vibration can reduce the athlete's feel
A common scenario illustrates the problems mentioned above. A golfer or baseball player strikes the ball off-center. Excess vibration and shock will travel up the golf shaft or baseball bat unhindered and will be transmitted to the person's hands and body. At times, especially in colder weather, this pain can be intense.
In the worst cases, the process of hitting a golf or base ball improperly, will even cause the person to quit playing for the entire day. In other cases, time is lost while the player regains his feeling and strength in his grip.
Such scenarios occur with millions of amateur athletes. Tennis racquet manufacturers have developed a string mounted shock absorber. Golf club manufacturers have recently added shock and vibration reducing elements into the manufacture of their clubs.
In sum, the shock and vibration caused from the improper striking of a ball with a bat or club are harmful in many ways.
Therefore, a need exists for a device that reduces the shock and vibration when a athlete improperly strikes an object, thereby potentially causing severe pain to the athlete or otherwise damaging the athlete's joints. —OBJECTS AND ADVANTAGES
Accordingly, besides the objects and advantages of the Energy Absorbing Device for Sporting Equipment described herein, several objects and advantages of the present invention are:                a) The present invention solves the above and other needs by securing an energy absorbing device to a piece of athletic equipment such as a golf club or a baseball bat.        b) An embodiment of the present invention secures the energy absorbing device to a piece of athletic equipment by wrapping it around the shaft of the athletic equipment. The device can be attached more securely to the equipment by using a common adhesive, such as double-sided tape or a liquid glue. The athletic equipment may be a golf-club, a baseball bat, or a hockey or lacrosse stick, or any other type of similar athletic equipment. The energy absorbing device may be constructed in whole or in part of molded or extruded rubber or any other material known to those of ordinary skill in the art.        c) The energy absorbing device may be molded or extruded in a long piece, and is wrapped around the outside of the fixed shaft of the athletic equipment. The energy absorbing device may be symmetrical or asymmetrical, in varying lengths and depths, as well as in numerous profiles, with or without cavities which may assist to more easily dissipate the shock.        d) The underside of the energy absorbing device may attach to the athletic equipment by simply wrapping the device around the equipment or employing double-sided tape, a liquid glue, or any other adhesive understood by one of skill in the art. The underside of the energy absorbing device is flat as to maximize the surface area in contact between the surface of the sports equipment and the energy absorbing device.        e) The interior portion of the device can be round, rectangular, oval, triangular or other shape as to wrap easily on the body of an athletic striking device.        
Still further objects and advantages will become apparent from a consideration of the ensuing description and drawing.